Lord Bane
Lord Bane is an optional boss in Soltis and the last wanted battle. Information Lord Bane has a low profile: no one knows who he is, where he is from, or much of his fighting tactics. He is the leader of a bandit tribe known as Zivilyn Bane. Appearances He is fought on Soltis, where he is guarding the Orb of Serenity. Combat In battle he uses a surprisingly broad assortment of concealed weapons including claws and a strange blade-star weapon, both as seen to the right. Unfortunately for the player, Lord Bane seems to have poisoned his weapons so there is a random chance that a standard attack involving these devices will result in poison. His go-to move in combat is aptly named; "Explosive Powder" which is interestingly executed by Bane producing an impossibly large bomb (almost as big as he is) from under his robes which he drops to the ground and kicks toward the opposing team. By far his most problematic ability is "Pipes of Doom" which summons a standard Zilvilyn Bane enemy to help him. He can summon quite a number of these helpers, and they are quite difficult to take down which makes this battle all the more difficult, though they are vulnerable to Eternum. As if all this were not enough alone, Lord Bane also possesses and uses a number of items that cannot be obtained by the player, and are most likely made by Bane himself. His first invention, Medicine Box, is a Quicka, Increm, and Regeneration bestowing item that targets himself only. Second, Vase of Echoes, casts a Drilnos equivalent spell on his foes. Finally, his most disheartening invention is a device named Magic Lamp, which has an effect almost identical to Lunar Winds, removing any beneficial stats you may have added to yourself. Strategy It is wise to use Justice Shield every turn, as Bane's Explosive Powder is remarkably threatening otherwise. There won't be any magic spells being cast by Bane or his minions, so Delta Shield is not needed. You may wish to equip some of your characters with Ivy Bands or other status-protecting accessories, to protect against Bane's poisonous weapons; this will also help keep Regeneration up as long as possible. Lord Bane is incredibly bulky - there is no way to do a lot of damage to him in one turn. Your best option is to play it safe and conserve SP for Lunar Light, Incremus, and Eternum as much as possible. Hopefully you've gotten enough Magic Experience to where Aika and Fina have both spells. Prophecy is not worth going for in this battle, as it doesn't do enough damage to be worth resetting your SP. Use Lunar Winds as soon as Lord Bane uses Medicine Box. By this point, all of your characters should have Riselem, but it would be wise to stock up on Riselem Crystals before this fight. Use Eternum on the minions Lord Bane calls, as they are difficult to take down quickly otherwise. You may wish to do chip damage with Vyse each turn, but Aika and Fina should focus whenever they aren't using magic or Special moves. Aika's Epsilon Mirror and her high base Quick makes her the superior Eternum user for this battle. Safety cannot be emphasized enough. If you have the SP (all allies are high enough level to contribute 4 Spirit Points), you can use Lunar Blessing alongside Justice Shield on turn one; if not, you may wish to equip one of your characters with the Warrior's Heart accessory, though keep in mind its effect won't take place until turn two. Keep your HP up, your SP up, and your Justice Shield up, and eventually Lord Bane will fall. Defeat After he is defeated, he will run away, giving Vyse and everyone else the treasure he was guarding. Category:Bosses Category:Red Enemies Category:Skies of Arcadia Legends exclusive Category:Wanted List